Code Lyoko: La batalla continúa
by MewIchigoandKisshu
Summary: Odd encuentra al amor de su vida, el cual parece ser el nuevo objetivo de XANA; la relación de Yumi y Ulrich al rojo vivo; William el guaperas ataca de nuevo; ademas del misterio de la madre de Aelita, el cual todos quieren resolver. Vuelven los guerreros Lyoko. Mas mayores y mas fuertes.
1. ¿Amor a primera vista?

Code Lyoko: La batalla continua.

Capitulo 1.

Laia POV:

Hola a todos. Me presento, me llamo Laia Holmströn, tengo 17 años. Soy una chica de lo más normal. Soy rubia, tengo el pelo largo y los ojos azules. Todo el mundo dice que estoy flacucha, pero en mi opinión soy esbelta. Además me encanta la comida, como de todo y por cien. Hago tiro con arco y no es por fardar pero soy muy buena.

Soy sueca y hoy me voy de mi país para emprender una nueva aventura. Nos mudamos por el trabajo de mi padre, es un informático muy conocido, le han trasladado a Francia y yo voy a ir a un internado. Cualquier niño estaría enfadado con sus padres por meterle en un internado pero yo estoy deseándolo porque espero encontrar muchas aventuras que vivir.

Hoy en Kadic empieza mi nueva vida.

~En Kadic~

Habia pasado un año desde que habían pagado el superordenador, habían vivido tranquilamente, todos habían seguido siendo amigos tal y como prometieron. Sin embargo, hacia días que Aelita se sentía muy inquieta. Como si tuviera la sensación de que algo malo pasaría y que XANA estaría detrás. Hoy era el nuevo dia de colegio y habían quedado en la máquina de bebidas. Los guerreros seguían siendo buenos amigos pero habían cambiado. Aelita había crecido algo más y se la veía más guapa que nunca se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer. Odd había sacado algo de musculo debido a que hacia mucho deporte, pero seguía haciendo las mismas bromas de siempre. Yumi, un año mas mayor que todos, era la que mas se acercaba a ser un adulto. Había dejado algo mas largo su pelo a la altura del hombro, y había estado pensando mucho sobre sus sentimientos hacia Ulrich, estaba decidida a declararse. Ulrich, también se había dejado crecer el flequillo, y debido a los entrenamientos de Penchak Sillat estaba mas fuerte y había ganado algo de altura, tanto que le llegaba a Yumi. Y Einstein, tan informatizado como siempre, había dado un estirón, incluso se había comprado lentillas para quitarse las gafas de vez en cuando e impresionar a Aelita. Todos se veian mayores y mas maduros.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- dijo Yumi llegando a las maquinas.

-¡Buenas, Yumi! ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? – preguntó Aelita.

-Muy bien, en Japón, hacia mucho que no visitaba a mi familia, pero la verdad os echaba de menos, ¿y vosotros?

-Yo en casa estudiando todo el dia, no me dejaban hacer otra cosa, pero también hubiera preferido estar aquí. – dijo Ulrich sonrojándose.

-Yo comiendo sin parar en las comidas familiares como buen hijo que soy. – dijo Odd.

Todos se rieron, se notaba que se habían echado de menos.

-Bueno, Eistein, ¿y tu que? – dijo Odd.

-Yo bien, con mis padres y poca cosa mas. Eso si, estoy intentando crear un programa de rastreo que puede que funcione muy bien.

-¿Pero, para que quieres eso, Jeremie? – dijo Yumi.

De repente, sono la alarma de clase. Yumi se fue a parte y los demás entraron. Otro año mas con los mismos profesores aunque con los mismos alumnos como Sissi. De hecho, aunque Odd seguía haciéndole algunas bromas, se había convertido en amiga de todos ellos.

-Muy bien sentaos todos. Os voy a presentar a una nueva alumna este año. Espero que seais respetuosos con ella. Puedes entrar, Laia. – dijo la profesora Hertz.

Un poco nerviosa, Laia entró en la clase y levantó la vista hacia sus compañeros.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Laia Holmströn, y vengo de Suecia. Encantada de conoceros… - pero cuando elevó la mirada y se fijó en Odd. Se quedó embobada.

Odd POV:

Estabamos entrando en la clase, cuando la profesora Hertz ya se estaba poniendo pesada para que nos sentásemos. Pero me llamó la atención que estaba hablando sobre una chica nueva, me iba a poner a jugar con la Gameboy cuando entró por la puerta una chica preciosa. Tenia el pelo rubio largo como el sol, los ojos azules como el mar y un cuerpo perfecto. Se llama Laia Holmströn y me había quedado mirándola embobado. Espera, ella también me esta mirando embobada.

-Bueno, Laia, al lado de Odd tienes un sitio. Puedes sentarte, cuando acaben las clases te mostrarán tu habitación.

-Claro. – respondió Laia.

Poco a poco vino a mi y se sentó a mi lado. Hertz empezó a explicar algo que no me molesté en oir.

-Hola, soy… Laia. Encantada. – dijo tendiéndome la mano y sonriendo.

-H-hola… Soy Odd della Robbia. – dije cortado.

-¿Sabes que? Me encanta tu pelo. – dijo con la cara algo roja.

No me lo podía creer. Habia conocido a una chica la cual estaba colada por mi al instante de mirarnos, y parece ser que con lo rápido que me late el corazón a mi también me gusta. Senti el codazo de Ulrich y reaccione.

-Eh, Romeo. ¿Acabamos de empezar el curso y ya quieres tener una novia?

-No seas tonto. Si, la acabo de conocer pero ¿no me dirás que no has visto como me miraba?

-Si, la verdad es que se ha quedado embobada. Es muy guapa podrias intentarlo.

-Podria decirle que se venga con nosotros después de clase. No conoce a nadie.

Me giré hacia Laia cuando me di cuenta de que estaba dormida. Imposible. Una chica. Dormida en clase.

-Señorita Laia, no es normal dormirse en clase. Se lo pasaré por ser su primer dia pero procure estar despierta.

-Perdón, señora. – dijo con cara de sueño.

-Nah, no te preocupes, Laia. Yo siempre me duermo en todas las clases de Hertz. Tengo el record. – le dije

-Pues entonces te gano yo me duermo en todas las clases, salvo en Educacion Fisica porque me gusta correr y en el re-

-En el recreo para comer. – le dije seguido.

Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos sorprendidos y echamos a reir.

-Es increíble que supieras lo que iba a decir.

-Si, creo que nos gustan las mismas cosas.

-Pues ya veras en el comedor, no hay nadie que me gane comiendo. – dijo Laia.

-Eso será porque nadie llamado Odd della Robbia te ha retado porque pienso ganar.

Cuando acabaron las clases nos juntamos en el patio iba acompañada de Laia. Era muy divertida. Cuando llegamos estaban todos.

-Hola, chicos. Os presento a Laia. Ha venido hoy nueva.

-Hola a todos, espero llevarme bien con todos. – dijo saludando.

-Hola, Laia. Soy Yumi. Encantada, no me habrás visto porque voy un curso por delante.

-Yo soy Aelita. Me encanta tu pelo por cierto.

-Gracias. Aunque tu pelirrojo es muy poco común.

-Yo soy Ulrich. Ya me habras visto en clase.

-Y yo, Jeremie.

-Pero le puedes llamar Einstein, es todo un cerebrito. – dijo Odd.

-jajajaja, me alegra conocer gente nueva ojala podamos ser amigos. Por ahora me tengo que ir al despacho del director me han dicho que cuanto antes fuera mejor. Pero espero vernos otra vez.

-Espera Laia, te acompaño pero adelántate.

-Vale.

-Vaya, Odd. Soy yo o estas enamoradísimo de esa chica. – dijo Yumi

-Claro que estoy enamorado. Se ha dormido en clase y le encanta comer hasta reventar. Es la chica perfecta además es guapa y divertida. ¡Toma ya!

Según dije eso me fui a donde estaba Laia. Fuimos al despacho del director. Le dio la llave de su habitación y fuimos hasta allí. Al poco llegaron los demás, la habitación de Laia estaba al lado de la de Aelita.

-¡Mira que bien! Podremos hablar cuando quieras, Laia.

-Ulrich, Jeremie y yo estamos en el piso de abajo.

-Y aunque yo no vivo aquí, vivo fuera del recinto también me tienes para lo que necesites. – dijo Yumi.

-De verdad, muchas gracias a todos. – dijo Laia dándonos un abrazo a todos que nos dejó sin fuerza.

Laia POV:

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación, había conocido a un chico maravilloso, a unos amigos estupendos y me encantaba mi habitación. Este iba a ser el mejor año del mundo.


	2. Signos de peligro

Capitulo 2.

Laia POV:

Abri los ojos lentamente y vi que no me encontraba en mi casa de Suecia sino en la academia Kadic, en la habitación que tanto me gustaba. Estiré todo mi cuerpo, y un rostro vino al instante a mi mente. Odd. No se que me pasa con este chico, nunca antes me había importado el amor y esas cosas, pero viendole a él… Esta decidido. Si le parece tan preciada la comida como a mi, entonces le dare el croissant de hoy como un gesto de amor.

Me arreglé el pelo, me puse una camiseta blanca de tirantes, mis pantalones militares y unas deportivas blancas. Bajé corriendo a la cafetería y ahí me encontré a todos, excepto Yumi que desayunaba en su casa.

-¡Hola, chicos! Buenos días. – dije sonriendo.

-Hola, Laia. Hoy estas muy bien. – dijo Odd casi atragantándose.

-Jajajaja, muchas gracias, Odd.

-¿Qué tal te has adaptado a la habitación? ¿Te gusta? – me pregunto Aelita.

-¡Claro! Es genial, y por lo menos, si pasa algo te tengo al lado.

Vi que Odd casi se acababa el desayuno y pensé que era mi oportunidad.

-¡Toma, Odd! Te doy mi croissant. – dije sonrojada.

-¿E-enserio? – dijo Odd sonrojado.

-¡Claro! No se lo daría a otra persona que no fueras tu. – le sonreí.

Cogio el croissant rozando mi mano, me miro con los ojos abiertos y pude sentir una gran calidez en ellos. ¿Puede ser posible que entienda que es una muestra de amor? Bueno, lo descubriré mas adelante, pero me encanto su cara.

De repente, Yumi irrumpió en la cafetería con Sissi.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Vamos a clase? – preguntó Sissi.

-Oye, Odd. ¿Has visto un fantasma? – pregunto Yumi.

-Y-yo… Estoy bien, vamos a clase. – dijo comiéndose el croissant mientras me miraba.

Fuimos a clase de la señora Hertz, todo un aburrimiento y luego Matemáticas. Llegamos a la hora de la comida. Me interese que Jeremie no paraba de escribir en el ordenador.

-¿Oye, Jeremie, que programa estas escribiendo? – note que todos me miraban.

-Nada, uno para videojuegos.

-¡Genial! Pues entonces te puedo ayudar. ¿Sabeis? No os lo he dicho pero mi padre es informatico, y esa es la razón por la que me mude a Francia. Desde pequeña me ha enseñado muchísimos programas pero los que más me gustaban eran bases digitales para crear videojuegos virtuales, donde podía cambiar los personajes, sus acciones, las armas y todos los escenarios que os imaginéis.

-Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que tu padre es informatico? ¿Cuál era tu apellido? – preguntó Jeremie extrañado.

-Pues es Holmströn, mi padre se llama Mark Holmströn.

-¿¡QUE1? ¿El famoso informático estrella de ahora? – me preguntó Jeremie.

-El mismo. – asentí.

-¡Buah! Es alucinante no sabia que era tu padre, Laia. – me dijo Aelita.

-Bueno, yo no soy tan cerebrín como él. Simplemente se me queda lo que me gusta y eso son los videojuegos.

-Pues aquí tienes a un dios de los videojuegos. A eso seguro que ni me ganas. – me retó Odd.

-¿Ah, si? Eso habrá que verlo. – le reté. – Por cierto, Jeremie, si necesitas ayuda en algo solo pídela.

Todos volvieron a quedarse embobados mirándome.

-Eh… Si, claro. Si necesito algo, te lo diré.

-Bueno, Einsteins, ¿nos vamos a clase o que? – dijo Sissi.

Pasaron las horas y llegó la noche. Ibamos a cenar pero me olvidé mi móvil en la habitación.

-Chicos, me deje el móvil en la habitación, adelantaos y guardarme un sitio. – dije.

-Claro. – dijo Odd.

~El grupo, hablando entre ellos~

-Chicos, me parece que Laia esta preguntando demasiado – dijo Yumi.

-Si, me da que a este paso no le podremos ocultar nada. – dijo Aelita.

-Pero chicos, es muy maja y muy buena tia, yo no pienso dejarla de lado ahora. – dijo Odd.

-Claro, que no. Con lo colado que estas te daría un ataque al corazón. – se rio Ulrich.

-Oye, el amor no es un tema con el que se pueda bromear – dijo Yumi.

-Ah… Lo siento. – replicó Ulrich.

-Perdonad, ha sido mi culpa, no paro de estar con el ordenador. – dijo Jeremie.

-Pero, Jeremie, si XANA ha desaparecido, ¿porque sigues creando programas? - preguntó Aelita.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo deciros nada todavía.

-Bueno, esta bien, pero te digo que tengas cuidado. – dijo Yumi.

De repente, Yumi se acercó a Ulrich.

-Am… Ulrich, tengo que hablar contigo cuando tengas un momento. – dijo Yumi sonrojada.

-Ah… Vale, cuando quieras. – respondio igual Ulrich.

Laia POV:

Les dije que se adelantaran a la cafetería mientras que lo cogia. La verdad están un poco raros en cuanto al tema de los programas. No me quiero meter donde no me llaman, asi que hasta que no quieran contármelo ellos mismos no insistiré.

Entré en mi habitación, lo cogi y cerré con llave. Pero cuando iba a salir, me encontré con Jim iba a saludarle cuando me di cuenta de que tenia los ojos en blanco y me miraba muy agresivamente. De repente, se lanzo contra mi, lo esquive y me fui corriendo a la cafetería. Llamé a Odd por teléfono, gracias a dios que se lo pedi en cuanto nos conocimos.

-¿Si? ¿Laia?

-¡Odd! Por favor, sálvame. Jim se ha vuelto loco y me esta persiguiendo. – le dije agonica.

-Chicos, tenemos que ayudar a Laia. – dijo Odd al grupo.


	3. Una promesa inquebrantable

Capitulo 3.

-Chicos, tenemos que ayudar a Laia. – dijo Odd.

-No puede ser verdad. ¿Creeis que es…? – dijo Ulrich.

-Me lo temia, llevo teniendo malas vibraciones desde hace días, pero no os dije nada para no preocuparos. – afirmó Aelita.

-Bueno hablaremos de eso luego, ahora debemos ayudar a Laia. – dijo Odd.

Los chicos salieron de la cafetería y fueron a los dormitorios. No vieron a Laia por ningún lado. De repente, se oyó gritar a Milly y Tamiya.

-¿Qué os ha pasado chicas? – preguntó Jeremie.

-E-era J-jim… Estaba como poseído con los ojos en blanco… - afirmó Tamiya.

-Y… llevaba a la nueva inconsciente como si llevara un saco de patatas… - dijo Milly.

-Mierda, vamos a por Laia. – dijo nervioso Odd.

Fueron corriendo al gimnasio, donde había un puerta que dirigía a las calderas. Sabian muy bien donde debían ir, sabían muy bien quien estaba haciendo esto y sabían muy bien como debían resolverlo. El temor que todos tenían era que no le pasara nada a Laia.

-¿Por qué creéis que XANA ha atacado a Laia y no a nosotros? - pregunto Yumi.

-Es verdad, eso no tiene sentido ella no conoce Lyoko. – afirmó Jeremie.

-Me importa un rábano eso, solo quiero que no le haya pasado nada malo. – respondió Odd.

Se colgaron de las cuerdas y los cinco a la vez entraron en el ascensor. Cuando llegaron a la sala del ordenador se encontraron a Jim en el asiento pero no había ni rastro de Laia.

-XANA, maldito, ¿Qué has hecho con Laia? – grito Odd.

No tuvieron mas que mirar la pantalla del ordenador para saber donde estaba. En Lyoko. Laia estaba en Lyoko, perdida y seguramente que asustada.

-Chicos, id a Lyoko mientras que yo le distraigo. – dijo Ulrich.

Yumi, Aelita y Odd bajaron a los escáneres. Jeremie se sento en el asiento rápidamente.

-Transmitir Yumi, trasnmitir Aelita, transmitir Odd. Escanear Yumi, escanear Aelita, escanear Odd. ¡Virtualizacion!

Se materializaron en el sector del bosque. Todo les recordaba tan lejano, habían echado de menos Lyoko aunque fuera un poco.

-La torre está a 25 grados norte y Laia … ¡AH!

-Oh no, ¡Jeremie! – gritó Aelita. – No hay tiempo que perder, vamos.

Laia POV:

Abrí los ojos y me sentí extraña como si estuviera en otro mundo. Efectivamente, cuando mire a mi alrededor estaba en una especie de bosque, pero en versión de los videojuegos que tanto me gustaban. Creo que estoy soñando. Pero cuando baje la vista me encontré con una especie de bichos algo asi como cangrejos. No parecían muy amigables asique corri. Sentia miedo, no sabia que hacia allí, pero también estaba emocionada, sentía deseos de luchar también.

-¡LAIAAAAAA! – gritó alguien detrás mia.

-¿ODD? – pregunte emocionada.

Apareció un chico de morado, con orejas y cola de gato que salto sobre uno de los cangrejos y se lo cargó, seguido de Yumi y Aelita. Despues corrió a abrazarme.

-¿Estas bien? Creia que XANA te habría echo algo.

-¿XANA? No, Odd, por ahora estoy bien.

-Ya te lo aclarare mas tarde, por cierto el traje te queda genial.

Me mire de arriba abajo y estaba vestida con un traje de color verde, tenia unas botas con mallas, tenia muñequeras y hombreras, un especie de falda abierta parecida a la de Aelita y un cinturón con muchos bolsillos, y mi pelo se recogia en una gran coleta.

-¡Vaya! Que pasada.

-Odd, necesito ayuda, por favor. – dijo Yumi.

-Voy, no te muevas de aquí, Laia.

Mire como Odd estaba jugando con uno de los cangrejos y Yumi con el otro. Pero, espera, si me memoria no me falla había mas cangrejos. Dirigi mi mirada a Aelita que volaba hacia la torre, pero no se percató de que tenia un cangrejo a la espalda.

Empecé a correr dirección Aelita. Yumi tenia dos abanicos y Odd tenia flechas. Asique yo debería tener algun arma, se que esto es una locura pero tengo que ayudar a Aelita. Pensé en querer ayudarla, a ella y a los demás. Quiero un arma. Necesito un arma. De repente, me vino a la cabeza mi alforja. Saque una especie de palo pequeño pero se desplegó y se convirtió en un arco. ¡Genial! Era buenísima con el arco, bueno soy buenísima. Busque en el bolsillo y encontré una flecha desplegable también.

Fui corriendo, cargue mi arco con la flecha, salte encima de una roca para coger impulso y disparé a la diana encima del caparazón.

De repente, el cangrejo desapareció. Aelita ya había entrado en una especie de torre. Y Yumi y Odd venían corriendo hacia mi.

-¡Laia! Eso ha sido genial.

-Si, tienes muy buena puntería. -dijo Yumi.

-Gracias, chicos. No ha sido nada.

La torre cambió de color. Y cuando Aelita salio de la torre, empezamos a desaparecer uno por uno hasta que volvi a aparecer en una especie de tubería con todos mis amigos en sus ropas normales. Me sentía muy mal y me medio desmayé. Luego me recompuse.

-Gracias, chicos. Estoy bien ya. Pero, ¿Por qué estaba en un sitio asi? No me acuerdo de nada salvo que Jim me secuestró.

-Bueno es hora de que te expliquemos un poco todo, Laia. – dijo Jeremie.

Despues de media hora intentando explicarme todo, lo entendí.

-Asi que XANA es un virus con el que habéis luchado durante años y cuando creías que estaba muerto va y reaparece. Y el creador del mismo es el padre de Aelita. Muy bien, pero ¿Qué quiere de mi XANA?

-Eres muy astuta, Laia. Eso es lo mismo que me he preguntado yo. – dijo Jeremie. – Y también no tengo ni idea de como ha podido volver XANA.

-Veo que es un asunto bastante importante, y llevais guardándolo muchos años. Si quereis borrarme la memoria, estoy lista. Ese programa, la vuelta al pasado, podeis hacerlo si no os fiais de mi. No quiero meterme en donde no me llaman y mas si se os ha torcido tanto la cosa.

-Pero has demostrado ser fuerte y trabajar en equipo. A mi me has salvado, Laia, sin ti no podría haber llegado hasta la torre. – me dijo Aelita.

-Eso es verdad, pero también es verdad que es muy arriesgado. No hay otra opción que… – dijo Jeremie. – dejarte como estas.

-¿Qué? Creía que dirías que había que borrar mi memoria. – dije.

-Claro, podría hacerlo pero XANA te ha transferido a Lyoko lo que quiere decir que las vueltas al pasado ya no te afectan.

-Entonces… ¿puedo quedarme? Prometo que no diré nada a nadie jamas, se guardar un secreto.

-Chicos, ¿estais de acuerdo? – preguntó Jeremie.

-Por mi vale. – dijo Ulrich.

-Por mi también, pero tienes que aprender de nosotros antes de que vayas por tu cuenta, porque ya nos paso con otra persona y no salio muy bien. – dijo Yumi.

-Creo que las primeras veces deberías quedarte con Jeremie y observar y luego podras pasar a la acción. –dijo Odd.

-Esta bien, ponerme las reglas que queráis, pero cuando pase a la acción te voy a patear Odd. – me rei.

-Eso ya lo veremos, ajajaja.

-Bueno, entonces solo nos queda decirte, ¡BIENVENIDA A LYOKO! – dijo Aelita.

Todos me abrazaron. Les agradeci nuevamente por todo, por dejarme con esta sensación tan maravillosa. Por dejarme vivir esta maravillosa aventura.


End file.
